Comeback
by kittiekaty
Summary: This a story about Micro Ice and Sinedd, where Micro Ice couldn t really accept the fact that Sinedd has gone to the Shadows. Later on he unwillingly confessed in front of the whole club his feelings ... How this will all end up?...


**A/N : Hi guys. Here I go again. This time I decided to write on a different pairing. This pairing is from Galactik Football and I hope you will like it. The story contains of two parts and this is the first one. And I need to thank to one of my friend, who showed me this pairing :D For the grammar mistakes I apologize and I hope you will not flame me :D Also, I need to warn you this will contain lemon in the later part, so if you don't like it, don't read it or read it with caution. :D**

 **That´s all I wanted to say. So enjoy the reading.**

It was a long day. The Snowkids were training and preparing themselves for the next match against the Shadows. It was a really important match and they couldn't underestimate it. Their ambitions were to successfully triumph on the championships. But somehow Micro Ice wasn't like his old self. He wasn't so concentrate and he also made lots of mistakes, which he usually doesn´t do at all. Aarch recognized it and so he decided to end the training and his suffering. He didn't like the Micro Ice who was standing there on the pitch. Something had to happen to him.

"Stop it, guys. For today, we are done. You can go home and get rest. However, Micro Ice, you stay. I need to have a talk with you. "

D´Jok, Tia, Mei, Rocket, Thran and Ahito were heading towards the dressing rooms. Only Micro Ice stayed on the pitch.

"Come here, Micro Ice." Aarch asked him. Micro Ice walked next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Micro Ice? You are not yourself, for sure. You are making a lot of mistakes and the whole training you were distractible. "

"I am not. It is just that... that... I am tired. I didn't manage to get any sleep last night, so... "

"Is that so? Why have I a feeling that you are not honest with me and even not with yourself, Micro Ice. You can be so restless. This match will be very important for us and I need all of you in good shape both physically and mentally. We can´t allow to lose this match or we will drop out and we can forget about the championship. Do you understand that, don´t you?"

"Yes. You don´t have to lecture me about it. I know it really well that everything depends on how this match will end. And I will give my maximum to win it. I need just time to sort out my thoughts and get a hold of myself."

Aarch looked at him. He was still on doubts about Micro Ice´s words. Then he gasped loudly.

"OK. I give you one day to get 100% fit both physically and mentally. Don´t let me down, Micro Ice. The success or failure will also depending on you. Don´t let the others down. We all believe and hope in success so you´d better seriously gather yourself together. I am counting on you, Micro Ice. One more thing, this was the first and last time that you were like this. Now, you can go home and take a well deserve rest. I will need you tomorrow. "

With those words Aarch made his leave. Micro Ice headed towards the dressing rooms. The others were long gone, so he was the only one left. He sat down on the bench. He leaned against the wall and gasped loudly.

"Oh shit. What the hell was wrong with me today? I can´t understand it either. I was trying to give me best but all it went into a waste and I made silly mistakes. The others surely noticed my strange behavior and the mistakes. Fuck. Tomorrow the others will question me about it. Shit... But it can´t be helped. I am still not able to face the fact that Sinedd is gone. How cruel of him. One day he was still member of our team and the next day he transferred to our biggest rival, the Shadows. Why?"

The tears began to fall down on his cheeks. But he didn't care about it. He needed to cry it out; he couldn't suppress his emotions and feelings anymore.

No one knows but Micro Ice has some feelings for that bastard Sinedd.

"Why did you do that? Why? It seems that the others have already accepted the fact that you are not here anymore but I couldn't. And still can´t see you as my rival. Your leave was too sudden... This match will be the hardest match of my career as a footballer. But I can´t let the team and the coach down. They will give everything they have into this match. And I will help them out. I can´t pity and bury myself and let my emotions to overflow."

After that he changed into his casual clothes and made his leave from the Academy. On the way home it began to rain.

"Great. Today is my lucky day, as I see." He murmured under his nose sarcastically.

The day of the match came. The whole team was already in the dressing room, when Micro Ice arrived.

"Finally, you came. We were worried that you were lost or something. Do you know how important match we are playing today? And you just come in like nothing extra is happening? What the hell is wrong with you?" D´Jok asked him.

Micro Ice bowed his head down, went to his place and sat down on the bench. He wasn't in the mood to listen the music from the others but he hadn't other choice and so he just went to his closet and sat down on the bench without saying a word.

In that moment Aarch came in to give some advice to his players.

"Hello guys, Nice to see you. Today is our big day, I hope that your hard work and determination will work out and in the end our team will be the winning one. Don´t forget one thing. Don´t let you provoke from the Shadows because if you do, they will use the situation and profit from it. You need to concentrate on the game and just the game. Anything else just put aside. "Then he looked at Micro Ice.

"Micro Ice, did you rest well and put yourself together?"

"Yes, I did. You don´t have to worry about me, coach. I will give everything into this game and I am persuaded that we will win, "He smiled.

"I am glad to hear that. One last thing, don´t forget that you are a team. You need to play as a team and make the right decisions and don't go into your own stupid actions. Ok. Now let´s go to kick some asses. "

With these words, the team went out on the pitch. The match was really dramatic and balanced match. Both side had their chances and also their faults. The first half was over without scoring a single goal.

The second half of the match was much more excited and nervous than the first, which resulted in much more faults and mistakes on the both side. But in the last minute Rocket scored.

The match ends with the win of The Snowkids. With this win, they stay in play for the championships. After the win they were celebrating on the pitch and then in the dressing room, where the celebrating turned into a champagne shower and loud singing.

When they cooled down, they decided to go and celebrate it at Planet Akillian. In that club worked Micro Ice´s mother. When they arrived, most of the team sat down behind the tables and ordered lot of drinks. Micro Ice decided to sit down behind the bar and ordered his usual drink. He somehow wasn't happy as the others were. D´Jok recognized him and his mood which felt under the point of zero. So he decided to accompany him a little.

He went behind his back and asked.

"Forgive me for my interruption but would you mind if I join you for a drink, mister always badmood?" Micro Ice immediately recognized D´jok´s voice and sarcastically answered back.

"Oh, it is you, carrot head?"

"Carrot head? Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said carrot head...what… don´t say me that you are deaf." D´jok got a little pissed off but then he cooled down and sat down next to him. Now, it was his turn to provoke the shorty.

"Why aren´t you celebrating with us but you are sitting and drinking here alone?"

"I am just not really in the mood to drink my ass drunk like you, that´s all. "

"Oh, and do you think I will believe in this shit?"

"Yes. To tell you the truth I am not in the mood to chat with you, so if you have already drank your drink, then please leave me alone."

D´jok smirk. That little shorty will not get rid of him so easily. He knew what Micro Ice problem is. It is called Sinedd. And so hi smirked and provocatively began to talk about the Shadow player.

"Don´t tell me that you haven´t overcome the fact that loser Sinedd went to the Shadows?"

Micro Ice´s eyebrow twitched. He had a feeling that this stupid carrot head sitting next to him is provoking him but he didn't really know what his intention with this was.

"I haven´t overcome this yet. But this is my problem and not yours. And I don´t really understand what is your intention." His mood was getting worse.

"To tell you the truth, I just wanted to know why your behavior changed so drastically that´s all."

"And do you think I will believe in your words? Don´t make me laugh, carrot head."

"Stop with that. I have a proper name, you know."

"Why? This name suits you better and because of your hair color similar to the color of a carrot."

D´jok got pissed off. And so he in the fit of anger he said something he shouldn't.

"Come on, Micro Ice. You can´t think it seriously that you are not happy about Sinedd´s leave. For me it was like a gift from heaven that we got rid of such an arrogant bastard like he was and still is. You need to face the truth, Micro Ice. Have you already forgotten how many times he had insulted you for nothing and underestimated your skills and used every time he could to make fun of you and humiliate you in front of the others?"

D´jok knew that he was playing with the fire which could burn him really badly but thanks to the alcohol he had already consumed he was somehow more self-confident and courageous and he didn´t thinking about the consequences and so he continued.

"Everybody knows that Sinedd is a totally looser who has a big mouth but no real talent. He is sometimes so full of himself and haughty thinking that he is the best and the others are nothing compare to him…." He gulped from his drink and continued. Micro Ice just listened to him. He was holding back himself from punching D´jok. His blood was slowly boiling. The carrot head really was getting on his nerves.

Not caring about Micro Ice, D´jok continued with the defaming of Sinedd.

"But that´s not all. He is a totally moron. He thinks he is the god of football or what? He is just a simple player nothing more or less. He is absolutely a good for nothing kind of human. The only thing he can do is defaming and making fun and looking down on everybody. I wonder that he even has friends. Who on earth want to have a friend like him? Because I don´t and that´s for sure…" and he gulped from his drink again.

Micro Ice was on the limit if his patience. How dare of him to insult someone who not so long ago was his teammate? He couldn't let him to speak about his beloved person like this.

"Shut up, D´jok. Why are you talking about him in such a bad way? Did he do something to you that you are defaming him so much? Because I don't remember that he had done something bad to you. "

D´jok couldn't help just smiled. It was more than clear that he was under the effect of the alcohol but he didn't care about that anymore.

"Why? It is simple. He is good for nothing and a totally dickhead. I can´t stand him. He is an unsympathetic person. I would be surprise if he ever gets a girlfriend. But what I had heart from the humorous and some really reliable sources… he…." He couldn't finish his sentence because Micro Ice cut him off.

"Stop it, D´jok! You don´t know what are you talking about."

The carrot headed boy raised his eyebrow and grinned derisorily.

"Oh… why should I stop, hmm? I just wanted to say that your beloved Sinned is a…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Carrot head!"

Micro Ice raised his voice. D´jok was balancing on the edge with his patience. One more thing and he will slap him. He was furious. D´jok began laughing.

"What is this? Why I need to shut up, hmm? You poor thing, just don't tell me you are in love with that faggot? I am so sorry for you but your beloved is a faggot and what I have heart he is changing his partners like his socks. So…" he wasn't able to finish it because Micro Ice stood up and slapped his face so strongly that D´jok fell down from his chair on the floor. Also the handprint of Micro Ice´s hand could have been seen on his face.

The others hearing the noises turned their attention to the bar.

One of them cried out.

"Look, they are quarreling"

"What the hell went into you, Micro Ice?"

"What the hell went into me? You want to know? I will tell you. You had just crossed the line that you shouldn't have…. YOU SON OF A BITCH…. THAT ´S ENOUGH….How dare you to talk about Sinedd like a trash, hmmm? What gives you the right to insult someone like this? You don't know about him a dam thing. You called him a bastard and good for nothing but do you know what? You are a bigger good for a nothing person than he is. It is true that he wasn't treating me nicely and also we had numerous of fights about stupidities. But I didn't care. Only thing I cared about was that HE talked to me even if the most of the time he was hurting me. But he is also a really kind person and also has feelings but he just doesn't show it…."

"Hahaha…. Why are you defending that looser so much? You are really in love with him that much? Don't make me laugh, Micro Ice. You are not complete if you really have some feelings for him. Say that it isn't true…" He looked at him, while he tried to stand up but his balance, thanks to the alcohol, wasn't good and so he ended on the floor again.

He was trying to get up from the floor again, when Micro Ice slapped him for the second time and so he ended on the floor again.

"For what did you slap my face again?"

"Firstly you deserve it and secondly for already big mouth of yours."

"You say that I have a big mouth? How did you figure it out that I have I big mouth?" D´jok with slow movements managed to stand up from the floor and to prevent himself from falling again, he caught the bar.

"It was more than easy to figure it out. To be honest, even the kids have a higher level of IQ than you have, which is on the level of a rocking horse and have also a better behavior than you. And your way of talking and gossiping about others gave me the feel that you are worse than a girl. But to answer your question I will say this once… "Then he looked around in the club.

He saw and felt the glance of his teammates and the other guest on him. Thank heavens that his mother had a day-off today. He was already in the center of attention and why not to tell everyone what his true feelings are. It is already too late to hide it.

"Hey what are you looking at, hmm? Have you seen a ghost or something? Do you what? I will tell you one thing. "Then he looked back at D´jok.

"To answer the question of this almost drunk guy here, who was provoking me until he crossed the line and ended up with a handprint on his face, I want to tell this. Yes, I am in love with someone. That someone is Sinedd. "

Everybody looked at him like on a revelation but Micro Ice didn't pay attention to that and continued.

"As I look around I can see that you are quite shock by this fact. In the beginning I was too and I was fighting with my own not to pay attention to this feeling. But it was useless because that man managed to twist me around his finger and got himself under my skin. Every day, when we met, we were arguing and fighting. But my inside was full of happiness because I was able to catch is attention. You may say that I am crazy and out of my mind to have fallen in love with a guy like him. Maybe is it true. But for me it is too late to back off from my feeling. It took me some time to swallow my pride and admit my feelings towards him and when I finally was aware and I fully accepted that feeling, it was too late. Sinedd has gone to the Shadows. Sometimes I blame myself for not being capable to gather my courage and go after him and tell him the truth. If I have had the chance I would have told him but I know that´s impossible…. I know that I am boring you with these stupid love confession thing but you need to thanks to this drunkard beside me who don't think on the consequences of his actions. So to end this awkward situation I need to warn you. I couldn't care less if you gossip about me but I forbid you to talk and spread false and fictional rumors about Sinedd. If you do, then you will end up like this guy here, who can call himself lucky for just two slaps on his face, or even worse. "

The others were just looking at him with opened mouth. They were in a slight shock. Micro Ice grinned.

"Why are you gawking at me like that? If you don't shut your mouth, flies will fly into your mouth and trust me it isn't a great feeling."

In the moment when he stretched out for his drink, Sinedd has entered the club. Everyone´s attention redirected to the opened door. As Micro Ice noticed him, his face blushed heavily. He quickly drank his drink, took his coat and saying bye to everyone he literally run away from the club. Sinedd looked confused. He wasn't able to face him yet and so he decided to run away.

"What happened here? Why he run away?"

The others loudly laughed up.

"Don't ask us. Go after your "Romeo" and ask yourself what happened." They said.

Sinedd looked really confused by those words but then he decided to go after Micro Ice and ask for a proper explanation.

He didn't know where he should look for him but his inner side was whispering that he will find the shorty in the park. And for surprise, the shorty really was in the park sitting on a swing.

Micro Ice hearing the footsteps turned his head in that way but it was dark so he couldn't recognize the person at first look, so he asked.

"Who are you?"

"It´s me, your Juliet, shorty"

….

Stay tuned :D


End file.
